Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical transmission apparatus and a semiconductor integrated driving device. This application claims the benefit of priority from Japanese Patent application No. 2017-002778 filed on Jan. 11, 2017, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Related Background Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2010-507131 Patent Document 1 (which is referred to as “Patent Document 1”) discloses a Mach-Zehnder optical modulator that outputs a PAM optical signal. Mathieu Chagnon et. al., “Experimental Parametric Study of a Silicon Photonic Modulator Enabled 112-Gb/s PAM Transmission System With a DAC and ADC”, JOURNAL OF LIGHTWAVE TECHNOLOGY, Apr. 1, 2015, pp. 1380-1387 (which is referred to as “Non-Patent Document 1”) discloses a Mach-Zehnder optical modulator that outputs a PAM optical signal.